Opposites Attract
by hunny's bun-bun
Summary: What do you get when you put four opposites together? Chaos...Find out for yourself when Touya and Jin meet two female demons...
1. What the?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho...

--

_**Note! NOTE!**_ I am Chibiaddicted! Alright? I just had to move it here, becuase I have so many oneshots and other stories in mind for this story 3 Alright? I deleted it on Chibiaddicted...

--

"I swear, when I get my hands on that girl. Koto you left me!" The silver and black haired Kitsune swore loudly, attracting unwanted attention.

The passing demons stared at the, obviously, insane fox. That girl better be happy I had other plans anyways!

"What's wrong with her?" "I don't know." The passing demons conversed quietly, gawking at the demon.

"Keep staring and I'll show you something, funny." The girl said spitefully, glaring at everyone around her until they all moved, giving her at least a ten-foot radius. Humph…weak D class demons... She thought glancing around her, searching for one particular person. Tugging on her black, baggy, pants, nervously, until she found who she was looking for.

This demon stood out to well, wearing her normal black fingerless gloves, white tank top, short black leather jacket, a gray mini skirt, and black fitted pants. However, what stood out the most was her midnight blue hair tied up in a very high ponytail.

"Kurai-chan!" The Kitsune yelled happily, "I found you! Next time, please be where you said you'd be!"

"I told you I would be at the market place…didn't I?" Kurai said thoughtfully, putting on her best, sly, smile.

"Kurai-chan….your…impossible" "I'm impossible. You're the one who talks to herself!" Kurai yelled.

"I…do talk to myself, yes, but at least…I go to the place I said I would be!" "God….you are stupid. Leiko lets just go already." "O.K! Where to this time?" Leiko said happily, skipping towards her demon friend merrily, who just rolled her amber eyes at the other demon's antics.

"So, where are we going again Kurai-chan?" Leiko said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "I already told you Leiko-chan I don't know, we haven't seen each other in a year, and all you can ask is 'Where are we going'?" Kurai said; sighing deeply, yes, her friend was fairly stupid.

"I'm not stupid you ugly wolf!" Leiko said in a mock angry tone, pointing an accusing finger in Kurai's direction, which was right next to her.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Can you for once not pry into my mind?"

"How about…no?" Smiling, yet again, Leiko bounded forward at an amazing speed, but not fast enough, for the other demon easily caught up to her, not even braking a sweat. "Race?" Leiko ask, a mischief-bound smile playing on her purple painted lips. "Fine with me." In addition, with that they took off, headed for the same direction, absolutely nowhere.

Finally, after about an hour of running Kurai suddenly stopped, exclaiming,

"I win!"

"You do not! I was ahead obviously," Leiko yelled, tackling Kurai to the ground. They wrestled around on the ground for a little while, getting very dirty in the process, both in fighting and physically. (A/N: not like that sickos!)

They both got up, sporting few bruises and scratches, when suddenly Leiko yelled, "You scratched me! You cheater!"

Kurai looked shocked. Her? A cheater? Never…well…maybe never, "Well you kicked me in the stomach! And you called me a cheater, plus you clearly attacked me first!"

"Whatever, I'm not talking to you!" Leiko said, plopping onto the ground in a huff, and quickly falling asleep.

Kurai followed in suit. Soon there were two demons on the ground asleep, out in the open.

Kurai woke up first, as always. She smiled her devilish smile as she crept over towards the sleeping Kitsune. **_"Guess what? There is a bunch of weak humans about to take advantage of you in this weakened state! Now everyone can call you weak!" _**When that didn't wake Leiko up Kurai continued, **_"They have food." _**At that statement Leiko shot up, went into her fighting stance, screaming, about being hungry, since Kurai didn't feed her yesterday.

"What am I, your mom?" Kurai asked sarcastically. "No, but you need to eat,

I need to eat, so let's find some food!" "Whatever, I am hungry though, what should we eat?" Kurai asked, holding her stomach. "What we also ways eat!

Food! Idiot…" Kurai glared at her friend. "Ok for real, how about we hop into the nearest mansion and have ourselves a feast?" Leiko asked; a sly smile spread across her painted lips.

"Fine with me. Which direction though?" "What other direction? North!"

"Fine." They sped of north bound in hopes of finding food before Leiko collapsed, sarcastically of course. Amazingly, they found a mansion sooner than they thought they would. They crept around towards the back, snuck in, and stole all the food they could possibly ever eat. Luckily, there seemed to be no one around today. "Food!" Leiko screamed, literally diving into the small pile of food, quickly hitting the bottom, and falling into unconsciousness as her head hit the rocky terrain. "Idiot…" Kurai muttered, grabbing some meat and eating it counting slowly until Leiko shot up and started eating as if she would never be fed again.

"Boy, you sure haven't changed; you still eat like a pig." Kurai said staring at the human black

hole.

"And you haven't changed either, you stinkin', prejudice, ugly, wolf demon…"

Leiko muttered, eating yet another strip of dried meat.

"Whatever, you almost ate my hand!" Kurai exclaimed, staring at her hand where a piece of fruit was.

"Oh…I missed?" Leiko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she ate more.

They ate like queens, well; Leiko ate like a couple of queens.

"Ow…my stomach hurts." Leiko said, holding her aching stomach. "It's your fault, pig, plus I just remembered. You called me ugly! I'm much better than you, you fox." Kurai said, glaring at the fox, which was rolled over on her side, groaning.

"Are not!" "Are too!" They continued like that for about another thirty minutes when finally Leiko noticed a keen detail that she missed before.

"Hey, I was supposed to meet Koto two moons ago! The Dark Tournament is about to end! No wonder I couldn't find her earlier today." Leiko said a horrified look on her face. "And I promised Koto I would help her announce!"

Kurai just laughed, and laughed at the Kitsune's sudden revelation.

"Boy, I feel stupid." Leiko said, in a very sad tone. "You should! You are, probably, the only demon who could get two moons mixed up! My, I must say, besides, when is the Tournament ending?" Kurai asked, sounding very interested.

"It ends exactly," Leiko continued, looking up at the cloudless sky,

"In five minutes." With a smile, she quickly fell down, landing on her side and fell asleep.

"Idiot." Kurai lie down, softly, and fell asleep quickly.

After much rest the two demons woke up, for once Leiko woke up before Kurai!

She enjoyed her moment, planning on a rude awakening for her friend, but before she could even attempt at waking the demon a voice stopped her.

"Don't even try it Fox." Leiko turned around, revealing, none other than, Kurai, holding a pale of water. "Uh…What are you going to do with that?" She asked innocently. "What do you think, Leiko-chan?" Before Leiko could even run, the ice-cold water was dumped on her Black and Silver head.

"That was mean!" "I know, aren't I so good?" "Uh…no?" "No, I am."

"Shut up."

The conversation continued like that for about another hour.

"I'm hungry." Leiko stated, standing up and walking over to where Kurai had walked to.

"Well, we would have had some food if you hadn't eaten it all."

"I was hungry; I hadn't eaten for, about, five days."

"Why hadn't you?"

"I was lazy." Leiko replied, smiling as they both started walking.

"We all know you are, but I thought you were at least smart enough to know when you should eat!" Kurai yelled, holding her head in her hands.

"Yes, you did didn't you."

"Where to? We could try the same mansion, but I can't guarantee that it would be empty."

"I can!" Leiko said, running north at an amazing speed again.

"Idiot." Nevertheless, even with that comment, Kurai followed her Kitsune friend.

They reached the mansion an hour later, due to the fact that they somehow ended up very far away from it. Leiko walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Baka! Don't do that! What kind of thief are you?" Kurai yelled, hitting the demon on the back of her head.

"A very bad one obviously." A voice said calmly from behind them. The girls turned to face, what appeared, to be a demon.

"Hi! We need food!" Leiko said happily, walking up to the blue haired demon.

However, Kurai, being Kurai, just looked him over, he didn't seem dangerous, but he probably was. He wore blue pants and a blue shirt, which seemed to have fishnet sleeves, and a white shawl?

"Well go somewhere else." The demon stated, walking up towards the house.

"'Ello, I'm Jin!" Another, heavily Irish accented, voice stated from above them.

"Hi Jin!" Leiko said, waving up towards the sky, even though she had no clue where Jin was.

"Hello?" Kurai said, waiting for the demon to appear. In addition, he did, in the most fascinating way, for Leiko. He dove down from the sky, and stopped, just as he was about to hit Kurai who jumped slightly.

"Ha, I saw that," Leiko said, walking towards the other demon, who had already shut the mansion door. "I'm going to annoy that other demon!"

She stated happily, bounding inside and closing the door, leaving Jin and Kurai alone.

"What an idiot." Kurai muttered, staring at the, now closed, again, door.

"Who? That fox?" Jin asked, sounding interesting.

"Yes, she has always been like that." Kurai said looking up into the fellow demon's face.

"Oh. Now, what is your name?" Jin, again, asked sounding interested.

Kurai smiled, "It's Kurai, Jin was it?"

"Yep!" He stated, grinning one fang showing. Kurai's smile grew, she was already starting to like the demon.

"So, what are you both doing at our house?"

"Well, we stole food yesterday, and Leiko became hungry again, so she decided to eat again. If you find you whole supply gone, blame her, not me."

Kurai stated, looking a little bit flushed, the distance between her and Jin was not that far.

Jin laughed, he just laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! Mister demon!" Leiko said, this house was larger than she thought, and she was already lost.

"What do you want, fox?" A cold voice said from behind her.

"Well first, how do you always end up behind me? And second, where am

I?"

She asked the second question calmer since she had felt no need to yell again.

"One, I do not always end up behind you, you always end up in front of me.

Two, You are near my room, on the fourth floor." The demon stated coldly, glaring at the demon in front of him.

"Oh, that explains a lot! Now, last question, what is your name?" Leiko said, skipping towards the demon, who had stepped back a good ways.

"Touya."

"Hello Touya! I am Leiko!" She said, skipping closer to Touya until she was right in front of him.

"Your to close." He said, glaring at the demon inferno's of him.

"I know, don't you find it annoying when people do that?" She said, smiling

"Yes, I do, now don't do it!"

"Are you getting annoyed?"

"Yes, very much so." He said, taking a step back from the insane girl, who stepped forward again.

She smiled again, and Touya was getting very, annoyed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Jin was laughing Kurai had stepped back. When he finally stopped laughing he said, "I'm sorry. You don't laugh to much during the Dark Tournament"

"You went to the Tournament?"

"Yep!" He smiled, showing a fang.

"You lost didn't you." Kurai said dully.

Crossing his legs, still in the air, Put his hand on his leg and his other hand behind his head, a smile on his face. "Yep! But Urameshi was quite a tough one ta' beat."

Kurai just stared blankly, "Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What type of demon are you?" Leiko asked, grinning.

"I thought you said, when you asked for my name, that that was the last question you would ask." Touya said, smirking.

"Well, you didn't notice when I asked if you were annoyed, so I figured that this could be the last question. My head hurts!" Leiko screamed, clutching her head in agony.

Touya just stared at the dramatic demon. "I am Touya, the ice master." He stated, still staring.

Leiko looked up in surprise, "Ice! Wow! I haven't met an ice demon! Cool, I've met fire, and shadow, but the ice seem to avoid me!" She said, skipping towards the ice demon who had silently crept away from her.

"Wow, you wonder why." He muttered under his breath, ready at any moment to kill this annoying pest.

"I know, I do wonder, sigh. But, where do you keep the food?"

"On the first floor, I give you permission to go and eat, eat until you explode, please." He pleaded, almost begging this girl to leave him.

"Let's go then!" She yelled, grabbing his hand and literally dragging him down four flights of stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya both said you were hungry, let's go eat!" Jin said opening the large doors that led into the mansion.

"Uh, ok?" Kurai said following the demon inside.

They both walked inside, headed for the kitchen when they heard a series of 'thumps' and 'ows'. Kurai stopped, placing a hand over her eyes then shaking her head. "She's at it again.." she mumbled.

"Hi Kurai!" Leiko yelled, running down the rest of the

stairs, still dragging Touya.

She finally reached the bottom, lifting Touya up and then dropping him.

"Abusive," Kurai stated, staring at the pile on the floor which was once the great ice master.

"No, just stupid." Leiko said, walking over to Jin. "Hi!" She said, looking

up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Food."

Jin laughed at his fellow teammate. "Ya alright there Touya?" he asked, wide grin upon his face. He then looked down at Leiko, pointing to the very large fridge. "Right over there."

Leiko turned on her heel to look at the fridge, then she ran over to it, opening it up and eating her way almost through it.

"You all want some?" Kurai asked, looking from her friend to Touya.

"Then you both better hurry." She said flatly walking over to her demon friend.

She grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled Leiko away from the pile of food that was now strewn across the floor in various places. "Pig."

"Ugly wolf!" Leiko said, through a mouthful of food.

"I am not ugly!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Hey! That was my piece of meat! You pig!" Leiko screamed, lunging at Jin who was watching the fight with interest.

"Ugh…not two of them." Kurai said, holding her head in her hands.

By this time Touya was up and brushing himself off. He only had a few bruises and a couple of scratches He looked up at the, now fighting, demons.

"Give me back my meat!" Leiko said.

"How!" Jin yelled, looking at the demon like she was insane, which has already been proved.

Leiko tackled Jin, easily taking him to the ground, since he already was there. She opened his mouth, "Ahhh! No meat! You evil little black hole!" She screamed clenching his mouth shut and walking up to Touya. "Touya-kun! Are feeling better!" She yelled, hugging him.

"Yes, and I'll be better if you let go, now." He replied, trying to pry the girl off of him.

Kurai, who was still starring, in pity, at Jin, who was staring at Touya, who was staring at Leiko, who was hugging Touya.

"You all can have her, bye." Kurai said, trying to sneak away, only to be caught be Leiko who had grabbed onto, and was latched, the wolf's leg.

"Good-bye, both of you." Touya said, kicking Leiko as he pushed Kurai out the door.

Leiko got bug, watery, eyes, "B-but! We have no where to stay!" She screamed, crying in front off the three demons.

"She is right; we have been wandering for…hmm…two days now I believe. We would like a place to stay." Kurai said, putting her puppy dog (XP) eyes to work.

"Aw, come on Touya, we are the only one's left, some company would be great!" Jin said voice heavily accented.

"Yeah, Touya! Pa-wease?" Leiko begged, looking up into his icy eyes.

"Fine." He replied, glaring at the figure that had, somehow, latched onto his leg.

"YAY!" Leiko jumped up and kissed his cheek. He lightly blushed, glaring at Jin, who chuckled.

"Where do we sleep?" Kurai asked, looking indifferent, she was used to Leiko's behavior, sort-of.

"Well, Leiko can have the third floor, you, Kurai, can have the second, and I, like usual, will have the first, so, git off of my floor!" Jin yelled, his voice filling the room.

Everyone slowly walked away, making Jin sweat-drop. Touya was glaring at Jin, why does that idiot girl have to be one floor down from him?

"Touya-kun?" He heard the annoying voice of Leiko pipe up behind him.

"How did you end up behind me? Without me noticing?" He asked, slightly perplexed at the girl's sudden appearance.

"Because I'm stronger than I look!" She said, flexing her arm, showing, some, muscle that quickly deflated.

Touya smirked. "You can't be that strong." He stated, she had no spirit energy that he could detect.

"Of course I am, just not in fighting. I'm more of the ninja…" Her eyes glanced around suspiciously as she crouched low and lunged at Touya.

He held her head, trying to keep her away, barely achieving his goal.

Kurai was settling in, tomorrow she would go and get a large, comfy bed.

"'Ello!" She whipped her head around.

"Hey Jin." She said, smiling. Jin was cool, in her opinion. But of course she also stuck with Leiko for a long time.

"Ya' friend if giving Touya problems…" He muttered, glancing upstairs for a second.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…she's always been like that. But she does seem to show an interest in your ice friend." Kurai stated, smiling happily, hoping her friend would find someone…and maybe Touya would get Leiko out of her hair.

Jin smiled a single fang showing, "Yep, and Touya doesn't mind her one bit!" He said.

"Yes, I hope he doesn't kill her…" She muttered horrified.

"He wont, trust me!"

Leiko looked up into his icy eyes and smiled. She nuzzled her head in his chest.

He pried her off for the fifth time in about five minutes, it got annoying the first time.

Her eyes watered, "But!" She yelled, sitting on his bed, crying. Touya rolled his eyes, pushing her off of his bed and lying down on it himself.

She got up and lay next to him, smiling. "Hi." She murmured.

Touya's eye twitched, "Get off." He said, growling faintly.

"ZZZzzzZZZzz" Was all she answered; she was asleep and snoring lightly.

--


	2. Trip Trip!

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

---

"I'm so surprised he hasn't killed her yet." Kurai stated, smiled happily at the hovering Jin.

They both were outside, training since they had nothing better to do. "Touya would never kill that girl. 'Lieve it or not…I think he 'ather likes 'er." He said. His voice was still accented almost to the point where she couldn't understand him.

But either way she was shocked. "Someone likes Leiko!" She screamed. She lost her 'cool' demeanor for a second, but it quickly came back as she sweat-dropped.

"Yep, if he didn't she would have been out of here." He attacked Kurai.

She blocked, smirking, "So, she was pretty close to being gone, he just has patience…and time."

She stated, sending a kick aimed for his head. He flew up. "Cheater!" She yelled, angrily, shaking her fist in the air.

_I've only been around here for like a week and here I am…acting like her. Kill. Me. Now. _She was busy thinking about ways to kill herself and Leiko at the same time when Jin sent Shura Dengeki Senpuuken. (Electric Tornado Punch) It hit, and it hurt.

She stumbled, clutching her stomach in pain. _Come on Leiko, your good for something_. She started crying furiously.

Jin walked over to her, a worried look in his blue eyes. She smirked; her head was down, the tears falling as she 'sobbed'.

He touched her back lightly. She glared at him, smirked, letting go of her stomach. Kurai moved her hand in a quick flick of the wrist. Jin flew back. She pulled her hands like she would a rope, except there was no rope. He came flying towards her, she moved, making him fly into another wall. She tugged again, but he didn't move.

She looked up; he was struggling, but not moving. He was fighting back. But he wouldn't win.

She tugged harder, bent on making him lose.

He put his arms together, gathering strength; he then pulled his arms and legs in different directions. A 'snap' could be heard as her strings were broken.

"Hey! You owe me new strings! They 'aint cheap!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the

wind master.

"Time to get serious." She mumbled, sighing. Jin flew towards her, aiming a punch towards her head, she blocked again, but countered this time, aiming for his stomach, hitting it roughly.

She sent a flurry of kicks and punches, adding her shadows into them, making them twice as strong.

He staggered, then fell all together. She gasped, "Jin, I'm sorry. I didn't want you getting this hurt!" Kurai picked him up, but her knees almost buckled. _Heavy_.

She decided it was best to use another power. She disappeared in the ground, reappeared in his bedroom-how she knew where to go she didn't know.

Kurai searched his room, finding bandages in the kitchen-which _surprisingly _was easy to reach. She grabbed them and ran into his room.

The wolf demon glared at the man in front of her. _Do I have to do this? _She asked herself as she walked closer to him.

Kurai sighed and pulled his shirt above his head, leaving him shirtless. He decided to wear a real shirt that day, Kurai had no clue why.

She bandaged his ribs, which looked swollen and broken. That was where she had hit him the most, on purpose. She was sweating by the time she finished. It took the youkai longer than it would say if she was bandaging Leiko because she didn't care if she hurt her best friend.

"Done?" A playful voice asked. Jin opened one eye and started laughing at her expression.

"What?" Kurai yelled, hitting him on the head, shutting him up.

"You face looked…cute." His accent affected what he had said, but she understood well enough, and blushed.

_Leiko I shall kill you… _The demon thought as the distance between the two closed as they shared a kiss.

--

"Kurai just kissed a guy! Wait…that rhymes! Yay!" Leiko shot up, startling Touya, who was still on the ground.

"Kurai kissed who?" He asked, unconsciously.

"I don't know…but she did! She said she was going to kill me…" Leiko eyes filled with anime tears as she thought of her friend ripping her apart ferociously.

He smirked. "Let's go spar." She nodded and got up, ran downstairs, and started stretching.

Touya sighed, _she just ran down four flights of stairs in one second flat…and she's not tired_. The

ice master shook his head.

He arrived at their training ground soon after and was attacked. He barely dodged the punch aimed for his face. "Ha, gotta be quicker than that!" She stated loudly.

They started attacking. Their punches mingled, it seemed as if they were dancing rather than fighting. _Let's get serious_. Leiko jumped back, far away. The two demons were sweating lightly.

"Now you shall know why I am the 'Night Kitsune'!" She winked at Touya. Her skin became the color of night, making her stand out even more.

She disappeared.

_Where is she? _Touya asked himself, looking around calmly even if his mind told him to run.

"It's night in my world." A voice whispered to his left. He whipped around. The sky darkened and thunder was heard in the distance. "You can't escape the night." She stated in sing song tone.

…damn…where is that insufferable girl? A blow to his stomach brought him back to consciousness.

Touya winced at the pain; she's not this strong usually…what is a 'Night Kitsune'? He tried dodging her attacks, but no use.

"You can't escape the night." The voice echoed sending shivers down his spine as the ice master barely dodged a kick to his head.

Where is that idiot! Touya yelled, he was getting attacked everywhere! And at the same time nonetheless!

He was getting very pissed; he created his ice sword, and swung it around. He hit nothing.

"What the-," He was hit again. "Leiko, stop!" Kurai growled, coming outside to see why it had gotten dark and scary.

They sky cleared and the thunder left. "Huh? Heh…sorry, Touya-kun…I…lost control." She sounded hurt and guilty.

Touya held his stomach; his own sword had hit him. "What happened?"

Kurai sighed. "I'll tell you, but you must not tell any one." She glared at the youkai in front of her. He nodded. "Leiko is the 'Black Kitsune'. It's a…thing that she has. Like a second personality, but far from it. She is conscious and sees everything, but she does nothing. She has a sort-of…blood lust." Leiko winced at the words. "I've know her for 20 years now. I left her alone for three of them; I had to practice…so that she wouldn't have to fight. It hurts when she looses control. The pain is emotional…physical…even psychological."

Jin and Touya could –almost- feel the pain she went through. "But…but why…what's wrong with her?" Touya asked. He knew she was gone, he heard her sobs as she left.

"She…She had a hard life. Before I met her, even before the blood lust; she made her blood lust on accident. Never challenge her to a fight, she only fights if she needs to…she can't stop once she starts. She killed her whole family…I know…stereotypical." Kurai rolled her eyes. "She killed her parents, then the children. She remembers it…when I first met her…she wouldn't go to sleep. She had bags under her eyes and was never alert.

"She…" Kurai sighed. "She killed everyone, consciously. She wanted to. Leiko is so happy…you would never guess her to be such a…" She chuckle. "Demon, but she is and I have put up with her for so long now." The wolf started for the house.

"Wait, I'll go. She did try to kill me." Touya said, grabbing her arm and pushing her into Jin.

The ice youkai ran up the stairs.

--

"Wait…I have a question. Did you let me win?" Kurai asked Jin suspiciously, eyeing him.

Jin whistled lightly, looking up at a cloud that had appeared. Kurai was steaming.

"You…argh…you!" She couldn't find the right words to explain what he was at the moment.

"Plus…you kissed me."

He leaned in closer, their noses touching. "And I shall again." He kissed her again.

--

"Leiko?" Touya's usual cold voice seemed…warmer.

A sniffle was the only answer he seemed to be able to get. He walked inside. The room was black, he could only see her. She stood out from her room. "My… 'Power' makes this happen…sorry."

He nodded, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

She smiled, "its ok…I didn't want you to think of me as a freak…or more of one."

He laughed lightly and smiled, well…as much as he could. "Come on…it's dinner time."

Touya extended his hand and she took it and got up. They walked down the stairs, hands separated.

"Food!" Leiko yelled, dog piling the fridge. Her eye twitched, "That hurt."

"I bet it did idiot." Kurai stated, holding her head in one head and shaking it.

"It's not my fault…" Leiko mumbled, sliding off the fridge and landing on the floor.

Kurai sighed, walked over to her friend, and dragged her away from the contraption. "You shall sit here and be a good little fox." The wolf instructed, pulled her friend into the chair.

"Fine." Kurai grabbed some meat and greens for everyone and told the boys to sit while she cooked.

"Is she always…this…" Jin asked, unsure of what to say.

"Overprotective…arrogant…selfish-," "Say anymore and I'll eat you!" Kurai interrupted Leiko, who, at that comment, started sulking.

Touya smirked and Jin smiled his awesome….smile. "Done!" Kurai came back with a pot of something.

"It smells." Leiko deadpanned, looking up into the angry face of Kurai, who actually was glaring at her.

"I cook great!" She hit her friend on the head, hitting right between the ears.

Jin nodded and started eating. Touya too, started eating, but not as messily. Leiko sniffed the food, rubbing the bump on her head at the same time.

She turned the other cheek "I'm not eating this crap." She stated.

Kurai rolled her eyes and shoved Leiko's head down, grabbed the spoon, and shoved some of the meat in her mouth. "Eat." She growled.

"Fine fine…anger issues." Leiko started eating slowly, as if it was poisoned.

Soon everyone was done, except, of course, Leiko, who was still eating the food slowly, not trusting her long time friend.

Touya, Jin, and Kurai went to their rooms, leaving the girl there to contemplate her food.

After about another hour, Leiko finally finished her food and went to her room. She passed out once she reached her dark room.

"Leiko?" A quiet, calm voice spoke, waking the Kitsune, who lit up the room in a bright flash.

"My eyes!" Leiko yelled, covering her eyes from the light. "I always knew that stupid sun would kill me." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not going to teach you how to use your powers, again. Now, you ready?" Leiko nodded, eyes turning suddenly serious as she grabbed the pack in the corner of her room and throwing Kurai hers.

"I told you night powers would come in handy." She smirked, they both silently walked down the three flights of stairs, they weren't demons for nothing.

"Are-," "Don't talk." Kurai hissed, Leiko huffed, and someone coughed behind them as they opened the large doors.

Leiko turned, her face turning pale. Kurai followed suit, only her face seemed much worse.

Jin and Touya were there, Touya had his arms crossed as if waiting for an answer to his unasked question. Jin was just…Jin.

"Uh…bye!" Kurai and Leiko yelled. They slipped through the crack in the door, both barely made it through there.

But they were to slow; Jin held Kurai as Touya held Leiko, who looked pathetically in his icy eyes.

'Shit' that was all the girls could think at that precise moment as the boys dragged them to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Touya asked.

"N-Nothing!" Leiko retorted defensively, putting her hands up in defeat and waving them furiously.

"Tell us the truth." Touya demanded.

"No one…not even her own parents could handle Leiko…what makes you think you two are any different?" Kurai asked, eyes glazed over as she started getting angrier.

"What about you?"

"I'm a different case, I'm a shadow demon, before-when I wasn't in control as much as I am now- I would just disappear…let her kill everyone and come back later to find her. I would find her…days later…unconscious. Drained of energy and left to rot," Spite filled her voice as Touya glared at her.

Jin was just watching Touya and Kurai during the whole scene. "You don't believe in us?" He asked, sounding slightly like a child.

"No! We do, but…I've killed too many…most of them were my friends." Leiko sounded…dismal.

"We will watch out, don't worry. You won't kill us that easily. Plus…maybe we could ask Koenma's physician to look…or psychiatrist."

Kurai and Leiko deadpanned.

"Lord Enma is…far away. It would take a good week just to get to the gate, plus, thy might not even let us in." Kurai stated, as if from memory.

"So? Have you two even tried? We met his detectives, they might want to help! Urameshi Here I come!" Jin shouted, punching his fists in the air excitedly.

Kurai and Touya sighed in unison, "Idiots." She muttered, barely audible.

Leiko nodded furiously. "Yep, that I am!"

Jin just shrugged nonchalantly. "So…in three days we shall head for the Reikai!" He stated.

"Fine…but give me and Leiko time to talk, we promise we won't leave…" Kurai grabbed Leiko and literally dragged her friend to her-Kurai's-room.

"What is it?" Leiko looked up wit h large, watering eyes.

"Do you want to stay?" Kurai asked, eyeing her friend warily.

"Do you?" the fox retorted.

Kurai looked away. They both knew the answer. Yes, both of the youkai wanted to stay with their new friends. But could they handle them? No.

Leiko nodded in a silent agreement as she left the room to go back to sleep, it was only 10:00! She needed good six more hours…

"We shall stay, but…Leiko left before we could come up with a 'but'…" She muttered, cursing the ditzy girl under her breath.

Three days passed very quickly. Kurai and Jin fought on a regular basis, Jin mostly won until Kurai found her old pair of strings…these didn't break. She had a lot of fun the last day.

"Ha-ha…beat ya' yesterday!" She praised herself, now she was acting like Leiko, and it scared her.

"Are you all packed?" Touya asked calmly, carrying his small bag. Jin came out, his bag in hand. "How long are we staying?" Kurai yelled.

"We don't know, until they let us in." Jin said. His accent mingled in making it harder to decipher his words.

"I'm ready! Touya-kun! Catch me!" Leiko jumped from the last stair. Touya put his arms out, and when she got close, he put them back and moved to he side.

She landed with a 'thump' "Ow…" She got up, sporting a nice bruise on her face. Her eyes watered. "Y-you hurt-hurt me!" She ran to Jin, pulled him down from floating, and cried on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Touya grunted, picking up Leiko's bag and swinging it on his shoulder. He opened the doors and waited for everyone else.

Leiko, her eyes completely dry, ran outside, her arms outstretched moving in circular motions making it look like she was pretending to be a plane…which she was.

Kurai shrugged and walked outside, the sun burning her skin and eyes. Jin followed the wolf; Touya closed the door.

"Let's go!" Leiko started walking in a random direction.

"Leiko…it's that way." Kurai deadpanned, pointing to a certain direction.

"Ok…let's go that-a-way!" She started walking in the-right- way this time.

Touya and Jin sweat dropped slightly at the girl's behavior. They still weren't used to it.

Kurai grabbed Leiko's shoulders and stopped her from running off. Leiko had a little history of running away when things got tough, now would be a good example.

"Ow…" Leiko grumbled, rubbing her shoulder.

"That's for the food incident." Kurai crossed her arms and whipped her head to the side.

Jin flew towards the girls who were far ahead of them now. Touya just walked a little faster.

"Touya-kun! Git over here!" Leiko grabbed his arm and tugged it, making him stumble.

Touya started mumbling profanities under his breath. "Ahh…come on Touya-kun, don't be like that!"

Jin was laughing slightly at Touya's face. Kurai was just smirking. "Now you know what I have to put up with." She said in sing-song tone, making Touya glare at her.

He started walking faster so Leiko was just holding his arm, not dragging him. "Good."

They continued walking till sunset; Leiko was getting restless, as was Kurai. "We-ve never traveled without a 'little' running."

"Yeah, we race." Leiko stated bluntly.

"Fine, tomorrow we shall race, it won't take us as long to get there then." Jin said happily.

"YAY!" Kurai and Leiko hugged Jin, and then Leiko fainted.

"Asleep again." Kurai kicked Leiko, she didn't move.

"Is she dead?" Touya asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the girl.

"No, she'll wake up at dawn. Her body is in 'shut down' mode. We all should get some sleep." Kurai lay down on the hard ground.

Touya and Jin followed the girl's action.

This was going to be a hard week.


	3. Perverts Ahoy!

Leiko shot up and yawned. I woke before Kurai! Yay! Revenge for the water! She got up and walked over to her friend, who was conveniently a few feet away from her.

Leiko was about to kick Kurai in the ribs when a hand shot out and grabbed the foot that was keeping her up.

"Will you ever give up?" Kurai's voice asked, she turned over and smirked. The wolf pulled her friend's leg, making her fall backwards with a loud 'thump'.

Leiko was now on her back, on the ground, growling in pain, muttering profanities under her breath, and trying to put a hex on the wolf.

Touya sat up slowly, as did Jin, who suddenly flew up into the sky.

The ice master raised an eyebrow at Leiko's position. Kurai explained the little 'game' they had…that Leiko always lost at.

Jin soon returned, looking refreshed. "There's a hot springs on the way. We'll stop there."

"Yay! Sulfuric hot springs!" Leiko exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running the -right- way to the springs.

Kurai hung her head in frustration. "She'll never learn not to run off!" She sprinted to the youkai in hopes of stopping her, but Leiko just ran faster.

Touya and Jin looked at each other and Jin shrugged. They both took off.

"Hot springs!" Leiko was about to jump straight in when Kurai caught her shirt. "No…one, you have to change, two, just shut up!" Kurai stated, shaking her head.

"Am I your babysitter or something?" Leiko shook her head yes.

"Let's go." Kurai dragged the girl to the changing area.

Just as they went in, Touya and Jin came out. Too bad…it was a part coed hot springs. There were rocks, but they were only about two feet tall. Let's just say they didn't block that much.

Leiko came outside in a towel. Kurai followed in suit. They both gasped, "T-There's no…n- blocking!" Leiko exclaimed, ready to run back in and change.

But Kurai had stopped her. "You wanted to come…your staying." Kurai growled, "Plus…they still have theirs towels on, which means we will keep ours."

Leiko looked back, yep; the men still wore their towels. "That has to be uncomfortable…"

The girls walked to their side. "Peek and I'll kill you." Leiko hissed, causing a shiver to run through the guy's spine. A scared shiver.

Touya looked away, Jin did too. "Good." Master Leiko was pleased.

"…"

Silence, no one really wanted to speak. "Kurai do you think…can you please?" Leiko begged her friend.

Kurai eyed the fox warily, "No."

"Aw! Come on! You're really good and…and…Please!" Leiko had put her arms up and enclosed her fist.

"Fine." She sighed. The guys were just trying to figure out what was going on.

"The shadows come from all around us

The darkness will… consume us all

The blood stained hands

From those among us

Will soon taint us all

The dying tears… The hearts are torn

The lust of blood… Comes to us all

The cries of fear

From all around

Will soon be heard by those

The nail torn flesh…

The darkest shadows

No one has... ever lived...

The shadows will... consume the souls

Of those who grow so close

That is the fate of the village..." Kurai's voice was beautiful. The guys gasped and Leiko smirked.

"Told ya." Leiko sang in sing-song tone, totally ruining the affect of the song.

"Hn…" Touya grunted. Leiko yawned, "We better get going, before I get all pruny." She got out of the water, making a disgusted face.

Kurai sighed and followed. After they had left, Touya and Jin started talking.

"So…Leiko tells me you kissed Kurai, is this true?" Touya asked, concealing the smirk that almost made its way to his face.

Jin grinned, one fang showing. "Ah…you have."

"Have you made a move on Leiko?" His friend asked.

"No." Touya bluntly stated. He got out of the hot springs and went to the changing room. Jin shrugged and changed also.

--

"We should stop here…" Kurai muttered. They had been running for well over two hours. This meant they were almost half way there since Touya and Jin thought they would be walking the whole way.

"Good…" Leiko fell down and closed her eyes, snoring lightly.

They rest followed in suit. How come they always seem to follow Leiko?

Something we will never know.

--

Leiko was the last to get up and she only woke up because Kurai had kicked her repeatedly until she did.

I have such a hard life! She mentally yelled at herself, rubbing her ribs slightly. "I'm going to have a bruise…"

"Get over it and come on before I kick you again!" Kurai yelled, they were already waiting for her, all packed and walking.

Leiko grumbled under her breath as she packed up her stuff and started walking. "…We should be there by late tonight." Touya stated.

"Yay!" Leiko yelled, jumping up-and-down in joy.

"Yeah…I won't have to put up with you as much. You make me worry." Kurai grumbled.

Leiko's eyes widened greatly, "You worry! Yay!"

"Leiko…worrying is not good. It could be to stressful." Touya deadpanned.

"B-but it proves she cares!" Leiko hugged Touya.

Kurai shrugged and started walking. Leiko was still arguing with Touya when Kurai came back and dragged her to go.

--

"Lets us in!" Leiko shouted, no one was answering.

"I bet their having hot monkey sex right now…" Leiko stated, shaking her head.

Touya's right eye twitched at that comment. "Leiko get you mind out of the gutter!" Kurai yelled, hitting her friend on the back of her head.

"Ow…"

"Hello, what can the spirit world do for you?" A very cheery, bubbly voice asked.

"We want to see…Koenma was it? Yeah him! Now!" Leiko ordered.

"Pushy. Oh! I remember you two! Jin the wind master and Touya, the ice master!"

Touya sharply shook his head and Jin grinned. "We're here to see Koenma-sama." Touya stated.

"Alright! But I need to go; I'll get Yuske and the others to help!" She flew off on her oar, leaving the four confused demons to contemplate what in the hell just happened.

"Yo!" A boy with slick backed hair, wearing a green uniform came up to them.

"Urameshi!" Jin and 'Urameshi' started chatting while the others showed up.

"That one with the orange hair…looks like a monkey." Leiko hissed to her friend. But of course Leiko can't whisper so everybody heard her.

"And who's the Kitsune!" The…Kitsune exclaimed, running up and hugging the fellow fox.

"I'm Youko Kurama-," "The Youko Kurama? Whoo Hoo! You like my hero!" She hugged him tighter.

"Thanks." He tried to pry her off, but to no avail. She felt a hand on her butt.

"You perv!" Leiko slapped the legendary thief and stormed off. Even if he didn't grope her she still would have been yelled at him.

"She scares me…" The black haired boy, Yusuke stated, pointing idiotically at the raging ball of fur known as Leiko.

The large boy with orange hair just nodded his agreement. Kurai shook her head in disappointment.

"Now she won't quit complaining that you grabbed her ass…" She stated bluntly, walk slowly for her long time friend, muttering profanities along the way.

"Hello Urameshi!" Jin yelled as if nothing had happened. He obviously was used to the girls'…odd behavior.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd see you so soon. How'd you get into the Rekai?" the black haired boy-formally known as Yusuke- ran up to his red haired demon friend.

With Leiko and Kurai somewhere-Kurai calming Leiko down while she was trying her hardest not to laugh- the boys had absolutely nothing to do as of the moment. Since the last time they all had met, the boys decided it was time for formal introductions. As soon as the girls came back, of course.

Just thirty minutes after they left, the two female demons ran back, surprising the males greatly. "YO!" Leiko screamed, putting her voice at a higher tone. This tone made the other Kitsune -Youko -wince.

"Ok, I believe you boys wanted a formal introduction?" Kurai asked nonchalantly, putting her fingerless gloved hand in her pockets.

"Yep, that they did!" Leiko exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. "I'm Leiko, the "Night Kitsune" I come from Hakege, the ruler of my lands was Raizen." She blinked.

"I'm Kurai; Formess from Yomi's territory is my home town. I have no clever name." She glanced at the grinning girl next to her. "But I am a wolf demon." Her gaze was steady as the mysterious wolf demon looked every male there in the eye.

Hiei just glared, turned, and walked away. "Wait Hiei! They introduced themselves, so it's only fair." Youko stated. A hidden meaning in his words and a sly glance towards the other fox, who glared back, fire in her eyes towards the craft fox, Kurai just laughed at their behavior, quickly diminishing the mood she had set.

"I am Youko Kurama. Legendary thief, currently "Borrowing" Shuichi's body…much to his disappointment," Youko stated, stealthily moving towards Leiko, who moved closed to Hiei, who glared at her in response, Kurai still laughing slightly, happy it wasn't happening to her.

"Get away from me." Hiei shoved the poor, unsuspecting girl towards Youko, earning a shriek as she clawed at his face and ran towards Touya.

"Help!" She put her head on the ice master's chest. Youko and Hiei raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Your mate?" The legendary thief asked, pouting slightly.

"No." Touya deadpanned, pushing the girl slightly. She looked up with tearful eyes, lower lip out, making her look like a small child…with fox ears.

"Good!" Youko caught Leiko, who Touya pushed harder, making her stumble in to the awaiting demon's arms.

"Hello." He purred, making the demon blush.

"Well, I'm Yusuke Urameshi! Spirit detective." "Kazuma Kuwabara." "Hn…Hiei." The short one grunted, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking the other way.

"Hiei…uhhh…Kurai, do you have any information on this particular fire demon?" Leiko looked questioningly at her friend.

"No…I've heard the name before though, you? I know you, you do, don't you?" Kurai stated, looking down on her friend, who was still in the perverted thief's arms.

"Hiei! Also known as Hiei Jaganashi, wielder of the Jagan eye, cheaply known as the third eyes, His true demon form: His skin turns green, he takes of that strip of cloth, and many eyes open on his body. The Jagan eye also helped him wield the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" an incinerating blow, that, when he first used it against Zeru, it turned him to ash…" Leiko said with a grin on her face, she sounded like a dictionary.

Youko raised an eyebrow and everyone, excluding Kurai, Youko, and Hiei, sweat-dropped. "That didn't sound like you." Kuwabara stated bluntly.

"I'm comfy! Youko your comfy!" The oblivious girl stated happily.

Youko smirked while-this time-everyone sweat-dropped at her stupidity. Leiko felt a push on the fabric of her baggy pants, and then a hand.

SMACK! Youko stumbled slightly, taken aback by her sudden actions. "Don't you dare ever touch me there!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the perverted Kitsune. "Why me anyways?"

"Well, I haven't seen any other Foxes since that…Koto girl, but she didn't catch my eye." He shrugged.

"And I do? You're a fricken Spirit Fox! Go find some one else! I'm not interested in you!" She tried to smack him, but he caught her hand and rubbed it on his cheek, sending shivers down her spine and making her shudder.

"I want you to mate with me. Our kits will be strong and beautiful." Now Leiko's eye was full out twitching uncontrollably, and Kurai was on the ground, laughing.

Leiko glared at the wolf demon. "What's so funny?" Her voice full of malice and her eyes but mere slits as she glared at her rib clutching friend who was in tears from laughter, Hiei smirked.

"You guys!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were also laughing slightly, but no one could hear them over Kurai's laughter.

Leiko went over and kicked her non-stop laughing friend in the ribs multiple times. On the last kick Kurai got up and a brawl had started.

Kurai punched Leiko and Leiko kicked Kurai and it went in this order till they realized that they were doing the same kicks and punches and not blocking. Touya sighed while Jin cheered them on.

Finally Yusuke and Youko dragged them apart and headed for the palace to see Koenma. "So, Touya, Jin, what brings you here anyways?" Youko asked, pouting slightly as he dragged Kurai along, who stood perfectly still. He wanted to bring Leiko, but Yusuke didn't let him. He said something about "Dirty ole' fox."

"We are here to ask if Leiko can see a…psychiatrist." Touya mumbled.

The detectives gave Leiko an odd glance, but shook it off. "She…has…well; she needs to see a doctor any ways."

Kurai nodded, about to strangle Youko to make him let go of her. She huffed and dragged Leiko away from Yusuke, yelling at them that she wasn't going to murder "Youko's mate" which made Leiko angry.

'Knock.' 'Knock.' They walked into Lord Koenma's office. "Where is he?" Leiko deadpanned, looking around in search of him.

"He's right there." Yuske pointed to a stack of papers. Kurai and Leiko went behind them and saw a baby.

"Cu-u-u-u-u-u-t-e!" Leiko screamed, picking the child up and hugging him. Kurai hit Leiko and took the child in her arms. Again, they fought.

"Let go of me! I'm not a mere child! I'm centauries old. I'm Lord Koenma." Kurai dropped the baby back in his chair.

"You're not cute anymore…" Kurai stated bluntly turning on her heel, and walking towards the exit, placing her hands behind her head.

Leiko ran towards her friend, yelling, "Don't leave me!"

"I wouldn' t dream of it" Kurai rolled her eyes, continuing her way towards the door.

"I know you wouldn't!" Leiko latched herself onto the wolf, who glared at the fox. Youko sulked.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled, hitting her friend hard across the head. "Go latch

onto your little fox friend over there!"

"You pervert!" Leiko stormed off for the second time that day. Kurai rolled her eyes and walked out the large double doors.

The silver and black-haired kitsune crossed her arms proudly. "Don't worry, she won't get far." A few minutes later a scream was heard.

"Dammit! Why is it always a maze!" "See? I told you, she lasted longer this time…" Leiko contemplated.

"Did those two switch personalities?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara quietly.

"No, Kurai just sucks at directions. That's why I'm here!" Leiko punched the air.

"But you suck at directions too…" Touya stated.

The-very-angry female glared at him. "You did go the opposite way…" Jin pondered.

Youko and Hiei nodded. "You guys weren't there!" Leiko yelled, her eyes watering.

"Jin and or Touya!" Touya and Jin looked towards the door, there stood a fuming wolf.

"Wow…you found your way back!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kurai yelled, lunging towards the female fox.

"Eep! N-nothing, I meant nothing! Blame Touya!" Leiko hid behind Youko, who looked very pleased.

"Fine, I was going to do that anyways." The wolf whipped towards the two other demons. "You two didn't help me!"

"Sorry?" "You better be!" Next thing anyone knew Jin and Touya were on the ground, sporting very nasty lumps on their heads.

"Ow… " Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled, wincing again.

"Yep… That's happened to me many times…" Leiko said, shuddering. "I'll make it better!" Youko hugged her.

"Help! Molestation! Rape! Child abuse!" Leiko tried squirming away, but to no avail.

"Dammit! Help!" Hiei finally helped the poor girl from the horny fox.

"Thank-you! I shall forever be in your debt!" She hugged the fire demon.

A sword was positioned to her neck. "Let go." She obeyed, but the katana didn't let up. "Y-you…you think you could…uh…not kill me?"

"Hiei…let the poor girl go." Koenma ordered, who had been watching the whole ordeal.. Hiei grunted, but he obeyed.

"Thank-you I shall be forever in your debt!" She went up the child, but looking at him made her laugh.

"Touya, Jin, why did you bring these two…demons with you?" His eye twitched uncontrollably.

Kurai crossed her arms and glared. "Why did you trail off there for a moment?" she said with a threat hinted in her voice.

"Nothing. Now why did you bring them?"

"Well, Leiko here has a blood lust. We brought her here to see your "doctor"." Jin stated cheerily.

"Ah...makes sense, but what about the other one?"

"I have my own personal things to take care of…" "In other words she doesn't want to leave Jin!" Leiko piped up, scaring a few detectives.

"What? No! I don't care if I leave him! I have things I need to care off!"

Leiko looked unconvinced but shrugged it off, worried she might not make it out of there with all of her limbs.

Jin just watched pathetically as the whole scene unfolded. Kurai left the room. "Lord Koenma, may we stay for a week?" Touya asked.

"Yes, I suppose so…Now please leave this office. I have papers to sign." Everyone left.

"What are you all doing here though?" Touya asked Yusuke and the other detectives.

"Youko appeared…so we ended up here."

--

"Damned Jin. Damned Leiko. Especially Damned Leiko!" Kurai was just walking about the palace.

"Aye there, no need to be...cursing so much." Kurai turned around to see a purple-mohawk adorning, tall, painted, accented man.

Her eyes twitched. "You smell of alcohol…and something else."

"I do?" He sniffed his arm. "I do."

"…"

--

"Youko I know your there! I'm not stupid!...ok…maybe I am, but that's not the point!" Youko came out of the shadows, smirking.

"I knew the mother of my kits would be strong." He took her hand and caressed his cheek with it.

"Rape… " She stated blandly. "Is this going to happen all week?"

"Until you say you'll be my mate." Leiko gagged.

"No! Are you in heat or something?" She deadpanned. Leiko had only been in heat once, and Kurai had locked the girl up for a good two months till the kitsune finally shut up. Let's just say without food, the heat went away very quickly. And the female lost twenty pounds!

"No." He looked like he was thinking for a second before. "Yeah…" Leiko disappeared.

--

"Those girls are…weird." Yusuke stated bluntly, walking with Jin, Touya, and Kuwabara.

"Yep." Kuwabara agreed, nodding.

"But they' re good people…uh…er demons." Jin defended, Touya nodded his agreement.

"Aww…is someone getting feelings for Leiko and Kurai? Don't trust them; we still know nothing about them yet."

"We can trust 'em!" "Yes, they really haven't done anything to harm us as of yet."

"They will, Leiko has…a bad aura." Kuwabara sounded serious.

"We know… "

--

"H-i-i-i-i-e-e-e-e-e-i-i-i-i-i-i-i!" Leiko screamed, running through the palace halls.

"What?" His grumpy voice interrupted another scream she was about to emit. Cold steel pressed into her back.

"One, quit killing me, please? And two, help! Youko is in heat! He's going to molest me! And then I'll have to bear his children while being his sex slave! And he'll-," Hiei motioned for her to shut up by pressing his sword harder.

"I don't want to know any kinky things that fox has up his sleeve…" He growled. Leiko let out another 'meep', her eyes widening greatly.

"Sa-a-a-a-ave me-e-e-e-e!" she hid behind the very pissed off fire demon as Youko appeared where she was just standing.

"Leiko!" Youko greeted happily. It scared Hiei greatly.

"Get…away." She shuddered behind Hiei, crouching slightly to hide fully behind him, glaring at the fox.

Youko pouted slightly. "Leiko-chan." "Go away." Hiei finished angrily, walking away from the very frightened girl.

"Go annoy Kurai!" Leiko ran away screaming, waving her hands in panic.

"Oh, that's why we have you though." Hiei grunted.

"I don't annoy her!" Yuske-who just walked through the door-laughed along with Jin and Kuwabara.

Leiko growled and stormed off, steam rising from her body. "How many times does she do that in a day?" Kuwabara asked.

"A lot." Touya stated simply, him and Jin just shrugged off her behavior as 'normal'.

--

It was now dinner time in the Rekai palace. Kurai was still trying to figure out Botan's cheery, full of life, happy-go-lucky attitude. While Leiko was cowering in fear of Youko, behind Hiei, who was a very pissed of little demon, yes he was.

"Get off of me." The fire demon growled, shaking his shoulder to get the Kitsune off.

"Not until you kill that fox…" She hissed behind his ear, but being Leiko she can't whisper so Youko heard and moved closer to her.

"Kurai!" Her voice was high and squeaky as she lunged for her friend, desperately trying to hide.

"No…I know what you want. N. O." it was very easy for her to deny her friend after years of begging.

"Please? Just till I can hide?" "Fine." She put her hands up and lunged towards Youko, he stopped moving.

Hiei looked suspicious while Kuwabara and Yuske just poked Youko, who seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears as Leiko stuck her tongue out and ran away.

Kurai opened her hands which were clenched tightly, "Sorry, 'bout that, Leiko is always trying to get away that way…she never thinks about me!" She said the last part rather loudly.

"I do too! Eep!" Leiko squeaked as she ran out of her hiding place behind the column.

Youko wasn't following her, he was staring at Kurai. "What were those…things binding me?"

"A trade secret." "She has strings! They are so cool!" Leiko exclaimed, unafraid of the "evil" Youkai known as Youko Kurama.

"Yes, and you? Higher demons don't usually converse with lower classes, what is your power?" Leiko smirked while Kurai just shook her head.

"I am the 'Night Kitsune' my powers evolve from the night." She purred the words out easily.

Kurai growled. "Leiko. Shut up…I don't want you massacring everyone in here."

Leiko pouted.

--


End file.
